Afficted Love
by Cat e Dan
Summary: Apesar de todos os problemas que eles tinha de resolver,por ela ser vampira e ele humano, aparece agora outro,Kate a irmã gemea de Bella,que se apaixonava perdidamente por Ed.Serao Bella e Edward capazes de vencer todos os obstaculos para ficarem juntos?
1. Prefácio

**Prefacio**

Como é que uma irma, principalmente sendo minha irmã, tinha coragem ou podia fazer tanto mal? Como Kate estava a fazer. Finalmente eu parecia ter encontrado a razao da minha existência e ela estava a conseguir destruir tudo! Mas porquê?!

**_

* * *

_**

Prefacio pequeno. Mas dá para perceber.

**_Nova fic, como tinhamos prometido, da Bella com uma irmã gemea. Para "comemorar" o facto de só faltar um mês para o filme sair em Portugal._**

**_Esperamos que gostem tanto desta como as outras._**

**_Catarina & Daniela_**


	2. Ele

**Capitulo I  
Ele  
**

- Bella, Bella... – Disse Alice entrando no meu quarto.  
- Diz.  
- Carlisle chegou, anda! – Disse pegando na minha mão e correndo comigo pelo corredor da nossa casa. Jasper e Esme já se encontravam na sala quando chegámos. Passado uns segundos a porta de casa abriu-se e Carlisle entrou sorrindo para nós.  
- Kate! – Chamei a rapariga que vinha com o meu pai, a minha irmã gemea.  
- Bella! – Abraçou-me – Tive saudades de vocês todos. – Disse abraçando e cumprimentando todos, Carlisle fez o mesmo.  
- Como está Emmett e Rosalie? – Perguntou Jasper  
- Estão bem, a faculdade no Alaska está a ser uma grande aventura para eles. – Sorriu  
- Temos de lá ir todos. – Comentou Esme.  
Sim, a minha familia parecia normal, mas havia uma diferença de todas as outras familias. Nós eramos vampiros. Sim, mas não daqueles saidos de filmes de terror que só querem sangue... eramos de outro tipo, e alimentavamo-nos de sangue animal.

Carlisle tinha sido mordido por um no seu tempo de caçador, Esme foi transformada por ele, mal saltou de um persipicio depois da morte do seu filho, Alice e Jasper tinham aparecido na familia, ele tinha sido soldado e ela não se lembrava nada da sua vida humana. Rosalie tinha sido transformada tambem por Carlisle tendo ele encontrado-a na rua depois de ter sido abusada e abandonada pelo noivo. Emmett tinha sido atacado por um urso quando Rose o salvou, e por fim eu e Kate, depois de um acidente fatal para os nossos pais, nós ainda tinhamos uns minutos de vida e Carlisle que estava a caçar por aqueles lados sentiu o cheiro a sangue e foi investigar, levando-nos para a sua casa, naquela altura em Berlim e transformando-nos.  
Os primeiros tempos foram dificeis tanto para mim como para ela, mas depois fomos vendo esta nova vida com outros olhos, e a nossa familia era espectacular.  
Eu e Alice tinhamos uma loja de roupa, enquanto Esme trabalhava em casa, Jasper trabalhava em jogos de consola e dava algumas aulas de piano, Kate trabalhava com Carlisle no hospital, por isso tinham-se ausentado durante uns dias por causa de os terem chamados depois de um grande acidente no Alaska.  
- Bella, estamos atrasadas. – Disse Alice olhando para o relogio.  
- Vou só buscar a minha mala. – Disse correndo até ao meu quarto e tirando a minha mala de vinil branca que combinava com o meu corpete branco. Desci novamente, despedi-me de toda a gente e sai com Alice à minha frente, entramos no seu porche amarelo, uma coisa que não dava muito nas vistas nas ruas de Lisboa, e dirigiu até ao Centro Comercial Colombo.  
- Tive uma visão quando Kate chegou. – Informou enquanto parava num semaforo vermelho.  
- O que viste?  
- Não consegui ver bem. Está tudo muito desfocado e cinzento, deve acontecer daqui a alguns meses ou anos talvez. Mas tempos dificeis vêm ai.  
Mordi o lábio, Alice tinha visões, eram raras as vezes que ela se enganava no que iria acontecer.  
- Não deve ser nada demais. – Sorri nervosamente – Kate não é pessoa de se meter em confusões.  
- Tens razão. – Sorriu-me.

Estacionamos no parque do centro comercial e subimos até ao piso da nossa loja, abrindo-a. Começámos a arrumar as coisas.  
A nossa loja era a mais visitada já que todas as pessoas ficavam impressionadas connosco, já que para os humanos eramos pessoas lindissimas e isso tudo. Um pouco ironico, já que alguns de nós pensam que somos monstros e que nem deviamos existir.  
Estava tão distraida com os meus pensamentos que foi contra uma pessoa, nem sei como é que não a mandei para o outro lado da loja já que somos mil vezes mais fortes que humanos, o seu cheiro percorreu-me o nariz e a garganta, começando a deixar-me agua na boca. O monstro em mim olhou para a pessoa à minha frente.  
- Desculpe. – Disse o rapaz, a sua voz era como uma melodia acabada de sair do piano, abanei a cabeça forçando o monstro ir-se embora e olhei novamente para ele.  
- Eu é que peço desculpa. – Disse, no momento em que observei melhor quase cai para o lado, os seus olhos esmeraldas tentavam ver atraves de mim, o seu cabelo era de uma cor de bronze e estava despenteado naturalmente, o seu sorriso era espectacular, deixando-me KO durante uns bons momentos.  
- Bella, acorda. – Ouvi Alice enquanto sussurrava do outro lado da loja, para que ele não ouvisse, acordei de transe e então vi uma rapariga, do meu tamanho tambem de cabelo cor de bronze mas o dela ondulado e comprido com olhos castanhos, olhava para nós curiosa.  
- Ah, posso ajudar? – Perguntei  
Ela sorriu.  
- Só vamos ver. – E puxou o rapaz consigo. Eu caminhei para trás do balcão tentando distrair-me com outras coisas, apanhando por vezes o rapaz a olhar para mim e a sorrir. Alice aproximou-se deles e começou a falar com a rapariga e monstrando algumas roupas que ficariam bem. Sim, Alice nunca se enganava já que enquanto mostrava andava sempre a ver o futuro, talvez fosse outra das razões dos humanos gostarem da nossa loja, tudo o que lhes davamos para experimentar assentava que nem luva.  
- És assim tão distraida?  
Dei um salto ao ouvir a sua voz, olhei para os lados e não vi nem a rapariga nem Alice, deduzi que estariam nos provadores.  
- Quando estou a pensar.  
Ele sorriu.  
- E no que estavas a pensar antes de eu chegar aqui?  
- Um pouco curioso, não?  
- Tu chamas a minha curiosidade.  
Se eu ainda podesse esta altura estava vermelha que nem tomate. Além disso era bom que ele não tivesse muita curiosidade em mim, pois podia encontrar coisas que eram realmente sinistras para um simples ser humano.  
- Porque é que o dizes? – Perguntei  
- Não sei, parece que há uma força que me puxa para ao pé de ti. – Disse sorrindo torto.  
- A tua namorada não há de gostar que me digas coisas dessas. – Disse começando a mexer numa papelada. Ele gargalhou e eu olhei para ele confusa.  
- Vou levar esta e esta. – Ouvi a voz da rapariga a falar com Alice.  
- É uma boa escolha. – Disse Alice enquanto ia até à maquina registadora.  
Deu o saco à rapariga.  
- Obrigada pela vinda. – Disse  
- De nada. – Disse a rapariga sorrindo encaminhando-se para a saida da loja, eu olhei para o rapaz que me piscou o olho sorrindo.  
- Então?! – Perguntou Alice.  
- Então o quê?  
- Ele é mesmo giro, e estava de queixo caido para ti.  
- Não sejas parva, todos os humanos ficam assim. – Ri-me – E ainda por cima estava com a namorada.  
- Cala-te! Não sabes quem são eles?  
- Não, devia?  
- Claro! São Edward Mansen e Victoria Mansen, filhos de Reenee e Charlie Mansen.  
- Quem são esses posso saber? – perguntei  
Ela suspirou.  
- Deixa lá Bella, ele é aluno de piano de Jasper e ela é a irmã dele, uma famosa modelo.  
- O Jasper tem aquilo como aluno e não me dizia nada? – Disse brincando com ela.  
- Está apaixonadinha?  
- Cala-te.  
Ela gargalhou.

- Jasper! – Exclamou Alice quando o marido entrou na loja, eu que estava a arrumar umas camisolas, olhei e sorri-lhe acenando – O que fazes aqui?  
- Vim dar-te isto, esqueces-te.  
- Obrigada.  
- O que é isso? – Perguntei olhando para o envelope que Jasper entregava a Alice.  
- Nada, nada! – Disse Alice escondendo o envelope na sua mala, olhei para ela desconfiada e depois para Jasper, que me sorriu nervosamente. – Querido, Bella ficou encantada com o teu aluno Edward Masen.  
Fuzilei-a com o olhar.  
- ALICE! – Gritei  
Jasper olhou para mim e gargalhou.  
- Ele hoje vai lá a casa ter aulas, porquê não apareces lá? – Sorriu – Emmett ia gostar de saber disto.  
Abri completamente os olhos e agarrei nas mãos do meu irmão.  
- Por favor, não contes isto a Emmett, vai passar os dias a telefonar a chatear-me.  
- E apareces hoje na aula?  
- Não.  
- Então vou telefonar. – Disse Jasper pegando no telemovel que estava no seu bolso.  
- Acho que andas a passar muito tempo com esta monstrinha. – Disse apontando para a Alice, eles riram-se.  
Realmente Jasper estava a revelar-se muito maléfico. Não que eu não tivesse gostado da chantagem dele…o que será que eu sentiria quando o visse? Estava desejosa de o voltar a ver! Aqueles olhos verdes esmeralda, tinham-se tornado de um momento para o outro a razao da minha existência. Bella! Acorda! Isabella Cullen! Ele é um humano! H U M A N O ! Simplesmente é impossivel! Estava tão distraida que não reparei que estava em cima de um escadote muito alto a colocar um par de botas numa das prateleiras. Quando de repente…

- Bella? – chamou Alice não muito alto. Mas foi o bastante. Com o susto assustei-me e desiquilibrei-me. Cai de cima do escadote, batendo com o rabo no chao e em cima da minha cabeça cairam o par de botas. Vampira Desastrada! Eu realmente não era uma vampira normal!  
A minha diabinha de estimação ria às gargalhadas. Claro que ela tinha previsto aquilo!  
- Tu podias ter me avisado! – acusei enquanto me levantava, fuzilando-a com o olhar. Felizmente não estava nenhum cliente na loja. O que diriam as pessoas que alguem que tinha caido daquela altura não tinha sequer ficado magoada?! Eu nem queria pensar.  
- Não fazia muito sentido. Foi por isso que te chamei e tu acabaste por cair mesmo! – disse inocentemente, mas depois recomeçando a rir às gargalhadas. Eu abanei a cabeça carrancuda. Eu tinha mesmo uma grande má sorte. Mas hoje até que tinha tido um bonús….tinha-o conhecido. Voltei a subir para o escadote e a colocar as botas na prateleira, agora atenta ao que fazia. Ou pelo menos um pouco mais, visto que ele não me saia da cabeça.  
Cheguei a casa, pousei a mala e subi para o meu quarto, queria esconder-me de Alice e Jasper, mas o facto de Alice ver o futuro ou deles sentirem o meu cheiro a distancias não ajudava nada, então simplesmente, subi e deixei-me cair na minha cama, pegando no Ipod e pondo numa musica de Tara Perdida.

Passado um tempo abriram a porta e um cheiro percorreu o ar, abri os olhos e sentei-me na cama, Edward estava parado à minha porta.  
- Desculpa, - Disse com um sorriso envergonhado – a tua mãe disse para subir, então estava a procura do quarto do Jasper.  
- Ah não faz mal. – Sorri e aproximei-me dele – o quarto dele é ali – Disse apontando para uma porta no fundo do corredor.  
- Muito obrigada, menina...  
- Bella. – Sorri  
- Bella... – Repetiu olhando bem nos meus olhos, eu estava completamente fascinada com aqueles olhos verdes. Com um ultimo olhar e sorriso caminhou para onde eu tinha apontado, voltei para a minha cama deixando escapar um suspiro...  
- APAIXONADO! – Gritou Alice entrando no meu quarto, e respondendo ao meu pensamento, será que ela agora lia mentes? Olhei para ela.  
- Não Bella, eu não leio mentes, mas eu já te conheço tão bem que sei o que pensas. – Deitei-lhe a lingua de fora.  
Seria isso? Não… Não podia…! Nós éramos tao diferentes! Aliás nós eramos de mundos diferentes, e no dele, seres como eu simplesmente não existiam…  
- Vai lá ter com ele! – insistiu Alice, puxando a minha mao. Parecia uma criança a querer ir à loja das gomas.  
- Não! Não vou atrapalhar! – disse tirando a minha mão de entre das dela.  
- Tá bem. – disse ela desiludida, sentando-se na cama.  
- Olha sabes onde está a Kate? – perguntei mudando de assunto. Ele sorriu.  
- Não, não sei. Mas podes perguntar ao Jazz. Ele esteve quase o dia todo em casa, deve saber. – disse sem mostrar muito interesse.  
- Okay entao vou lá perguntar-lhe. – disse levantando-me da cama. Uma optima desculpa para o ver. Claro que Alice já sabia que eu iria fazer aquilo, mas mesmo assim alinhou na farsa, o que eu agradeci. Porque nem eu entendia porque estava a fazer aquilo. Ela levantou-se aos saltinhos e saiu à minha frente. Eu abanei a cabeça e sorri, saindo atras dela.

Aproximei-me da porta do quarto do meu irmão, completamente nervosa e ansiosa, mas porque raio eu estava assim? Suspirei fundo e levantei a mão para bater na porta, mas quando dei por mim a porta já estava aberta e Jasper sorria por mim, musica suave saia do seu quarto, espreitei e vi Edward sentado no banquinho em frente do piano, os seus longos dedos tocavam nas teclas, dando origem a uma bela melodia, os seus olhos estavam fechados, sentindo cada nota, ele estava em paz... continha o seu sorriso torto no rosto.  
- Bella. – Sussurrou Jasper, acordei em transe e baixei o braço que ainda estava erguido, envergonhada. – Podes ficar aqui? Eu já venho.  
- Jazz, não sei eu...  
- Bella, cinco minutos.  
- Ok. – Disse entrando e sentando-me no sofá, sem fazer barulho para não tirar a concentração ao rapaz que tocava, Jazz sorriu e fechou a porta.  
Ele continuava na sua melodia. Até que pareceu pressentir alguma coisa…e abriu os olhos. Foi ai que me viu e parou. Eu fiquei completamente embasbacada. Eu não sabia o que dizer!  
- A…hum…desculpa. Eu não queria interromper. Eu vou chamar o meu irmão. – disse muito rapido levantando-me.  
Quando já estava com a mão na maçaneta, o toque quente chegou ao meu braço gelado. Como é que ele tinha chegado tao rapido?  
- Por favor, fica. Deixa-me tocar para ti. – pediu com as suas duas esmeraldas a brilhar. Como é que se recusava um pedido daqueles? Assenti com um sorriso e deixei-o guiar-me até ao pequeno banco junto ao grande piano. Sentámo-nos e ele começou a tocar a melodia mais maravilhosa que eu já tinha ouvido. Parecia uma melodia vinda do meu coração morto.

* * *

**Primeiro capitulo desta fic nova, esperamos que gostem! Nós vamos fazer a Bella um pouco desastrada e distraida, apesar de ser vampira, para dar um pouco de graça. **

**Esperamos que gostem**

**Queremos muitas REVIEW'S meninas :)**

**Catarina & Daniela**


	3. Beijo

**Capitulo II  
Beijo  
**

A melodia começou calma e serena para depois se tornar rápida e fugaz. Isto pode parecer que ficaria um som horrível. Mas não, as suas mãos pareciam fazer com que ela ficasse harmoniosa. Elas eram lindas, aliás, todo ele era lindo. E agora com a ténue luz do quarto parecia ainda mais maravilhoso do que há algumas horas atrás na loja cheia de brilho. Os poucos raios de sol vindos da janela entreaberta faziam reflexos dourados no seu cabelo cor de bronze. Ele sorriu para mim. Aquilo era de deixar qualquer mulher a babar completamente. Como é que ele fazia aquilo? Eu estava completamente vidrada nele. Voltou a olhar para as teclas do piano à nossa frente. O seu rosto parecia pertencer a um anjo, os seus traços eram firmes mas ao mesmo tempo, delicados. Era magro mas eu podia ver os seus músculos firmes por debaixo da sua blusa de algodão preta. Completamente irresistível. Tinha também umas jeans pretas justas vestidas. E pronto eu endoideci de vez, eu estou sentada ao lado de um humano, com uma proximidade que eu nunca considerei possível para mim, e estou literalmente a comê-lo com os olhos. Ele pareceu ler os meus pensamentos porque olhou para mim e os seus olhos verdes pareceram faiscar de felicidade. Um sentimento novo apoderou-se de mim ao vê-lo feliz. Como se esse simples facto me pudesse fazer pular de alegria.  
- És lindo. – confessei num sussurro alto. Oh meu deus! Eu disse isto alto? Por favor que ele não tenha ouvido, por favor, por favor. Se existe misericórdia no mundo por favor! Eu juro que passo acreditar naquele tal Deus que Carlisle fala!  
Ele olhou para mim confuso.  
- Ahm? – perguntou com um meio sorriso. Ele tinha ouvido perfeitamente o que eu havia dito. Só me estava a fazer repetir. A partir deste momento eu passei a odiar tudo o que seja divindades! Para que é que servem se não nos ajudam em nada?!  
- A…a música é linda. – gaguejei com um sorriso nervoso.  
Ele pareceu um pouco desiludido mas logo colocou um grande sorriso no rosto.  
- Gostas? Comecei a compô-la há uns dias atrás, mas ainda não está acabada. – disse tocando as últimas notas.  
- Sim adoro, está a ficar magnifica. Tu compões? – disse agora com um sorriso sincero. Estava a adorar conhecê-lo mais.  
- Sim desde os 11 anos. – disse orgulhoso acabando de tocar a doce e harmoniosa melodia e virando-se para mim. Colocando uma perna em cada um dos lados do banco.  
- Hum e quem é a fonte de inspiração? – perguntei tentando manter conversa. Ele estava demasiado próximo para o seu próprio bem.  
- Neste momento? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios vermelhos e apetitosos, eu acabei de pensar isto? Demasiada convivência com Emmett! – Uma linda morena de olhos dourados. – disse aproximando-se cada vez mais.  
Eu resolvi fazer-me de desentendida.  
- E quando é que eu posso conhecê-la? – perguntei com um sorriso traquina.  
- Acho que já a conheces. Ela está bem aqui na minha frente. – disse aproximando-se de repente e colando os seus lábios aos meus. Como eu ansiava por aquilo, desde o momento, em que o vira pela primeira vez. Mas eu sabia que aquilo estava errado. No entanto o seu toque era tão quente e sabia tão bem. Deixei que a sua língua entra-se na minha boca fria. Ele beijava lindamente. As minhas mãos foram até aos seus cabelos. Eles eram macios como eu imaginara. As suas mãos foram até à minha cintura e começaram a subir por debaixo da minha blusa. Eu coloquei-me na mesma posição em que ele estava sentado e levantei-me um pouco acima da sua cabeça, os nossos lábios ainda colados. As suas mãos estavam cada vez mais acima. Provocando choques eléctricos em toda a superfície do meu corpo. Não! Isto já estava a ir longe demais! Ele é um humano, Bella! Levantei-me como um raio. Eu não lhe podia fazer isto. Estragar toda a vida que ele tinha pela frente. Eu não ia fazer isso!  
- Isto é muito errado! Muito, muito errado! – exclamei encostada à parede com as mãos no cabelo. O que é que eu tinha feito?  
Ele tinha uma cara que expressava confusão, preocupação e dor. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Esta última atingiu-me como um soco no estômago.  
- Desculpa Bella, eu não… - começou ele levantando e vindo até mim. Agarrando-me nos ombros. – Eu não devia… - começou novamente mas eu interrompi-o.  
- Não! Eu sou um monstro! – gritei aos soluços e soltando-me com facilidade dos seus braços corri para fora do quarto e passando a toda a velocidade pela porta de entrada corri para a floresta. Eu sou um monstro…um monstro. Pensava enquanto chorava sem lágrimas.

**POV Edward**

Eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Tinha-a assustado provavelmente. Eu só a conhecia há algumas horas e já não imaginava a minha vida sem ela. És mesmo idiota Edward! Conseguiste apenas que ela ficasse a pensar que és um idiota tarado, que fica beijando raparigas sem as conhecer devidamente. Precisava de lhe explicar o que tinha acontecido.  
- Desculpa Bella, eu não… - comecei enquanto me levantava e ia até ela que estava encostada na parede e parecia frustrada. O que é que eu ia dizer? Que estava arrependido? Era mentira! Os seus lábios eram frios e em contacto com os meus pareciam produzir ondas de electricidade. O seu aroma era doce. A sua pele tão macia. Os seus dedos enrolados nos meus cabelos tinham-me dado uma sensação que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Mas ela não podia ficar a pensar mal de mim. – Eu não devia… - comecei novamente eu não sabia o que havia de dizer. Ela olhou para mim aterrorizada. Mas o que é que se passava com ela? Eu não lhe podia ter feito tanto mal assim!  
- Não! Eu sou um monstro! – gritou entre soluços de choro e saiu pelo quarto a fora a correr a uma velocidade incrível. Como é que um beijo a tinha assustado tanto? Ela parecia ter gostado. Se ela era um monstro, era o monstro mais bonito e mais querido que eu já tinha visto. Não que eu tivesse visto algum. Não se pode ver uma coisa que não existe. Sem pensar fui atrás dela, mas então ela estava no meio do corredor de costas para mim. Mas era ela, quer dizer, era o corpo dela e os seus cabelos encaracolados mas ela estava com uma roupa diferente e o seu aroma embora muito parecido, parecia um pouco mais ácido.  
- Quem deixou o petisco entrar? – perguntou ela de costas. Ahm? Petisco? Do que é que ela estava a falar?  
- Bella? – chamei para a pessoa que estava parada a minha frente ela virou-se com um sorriso. Alguém aqui tem o humor muito estranho. Mais valia aproveitar. – Desculpa não te queria assustar. – disse com uma expressão preocupada.  
- Há muitas poucas coisas que me assustam. – disse virando-se completamente para mim. Observou-me de alto a baixo. Estava a sentir-me ligeiramente observado. Ligeiramente.  
- Bella? – perguntei. Okay cada vez tinha mais certezas que não era a mesma rapariga com quem eu tinha estado há uns minutos atrás.  
- Nome errado. – disse ela com um voz melodiosa. Aproximou-se de mim. Instantaneamente dei um passo atrás.  
- Quem és tu? – perguntei tentando manter o tom de voz normal.  
- Alguém que te quer conhecer. – disse com uma voz sedutora. Já estava bastante perto de mim. Eu estava a ficar verdadeiramente assustado.  
- Kate! – gritou Jasper do fundo do corredor. – Deixa o Edward em paz! – ordenou ele chegando perto de nós. – Ele é meu aluno. – disse por fim já junto de nós.  
- Claro maninho. – disse ela com uma voz doce e um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Que ele não retribuiu. Continuou sério. – Estávamos só a conversar. – esclareceu ela. Mas ele não mudou de expressão.  
Depois olhou para mim com um sorriso malicioso. Colocou-se em bicos de pés de modo a chegar ao meu ouvido.  
- Adeus, petisco. – sussurrou ela sedutoramente, provocando-me um arrepio na espinha. Mas não igual aos de Bella que me provoca, arrepios de prazer. Ela provocava-me arrepios de medo. Lentamente afastou-se e desceu as escadas que davam acesso ao resto-de-chão.  
- Edward? – chamou Jasper. Eu olhei para ele ainda atordoado. O que é que tinha acabado de acontecer? - Anda, precisamos de falar. – disse entrando no quarto atrás de mim. Eu fiquei a encarar o corredor vazio por instantes e depois entrei atrás dele.

Sentei-me no sofá preto de pele onde Bella tinha estado há uns instantes sentada. Aguardei que Jazz começasse a conversa, ele estava longe de mim e observava o horizonte pela janela que existia no quarto.  
- O que aconteceu entre ti e Bella? – perguntou ele olhando na minha direcção e aproximando-se.  
Ele era o quê? Meu pai? Ele olhou-me nos olhos de uma maneira que metia medo. Okay não interessa conto na mesma.  
- Nós beijamo-nos e ela ficou estranha depois e foi-se embora a correr. – respondi na versão resumida.  
- A Bella é muito especial, Edward. – disse ele – Se gostas realmente dela vais ter de ir com calma. – concluiu. Eu podia ver agora um sorriso a formar-se na sua cara – Gostas dela não é? – perguntou.  
Se eu gostava dela? Eu estava delirante com uma rapariga que tinha conhecido há umas horas! Eu estava era louco.  
- Acho que sim. Conheci-a há umas horas mas ela não me sai da cabeça. – respondi levando as mãos à cabeça e apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas.  
Ouvi-o soltar uma risada. Boa agora sou motivo de chacota.  
- Não me interpretes mal. – esclareceu, ele sabia o que eu havia sentido? – Mas tenho a informar-te que te estás a apaixonar. – disse com um sorriso de gozo.  
- Não estou nada. – disse com umas gargalhadas nervosas, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – Estou, não estou? – perguntei com uma voz de desespero e encostando-me no sofá o meu olhar no tecto. Por favor diz que não! Ele afirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Sentando-se ao meu lado e colocando-se na mesma posição que eu. – Não podia ser por alguém mais fácil? – perguntei novamente desesperado. Eu tinha uma sorte…  
- Caro amigo tenho a informar-te que nesta família não há mulheres fáceis. – disse com uma gargalhada. Gargalhei também.  
Por falar em mulheres Cullen…  
- Quem era aquela rapariga igualzinha à Bella? – perguntei fazendo uma careta. Okay a pergunta ficou estranha mas deu para entender né?  
- É a Kate. A irmã gémea da Bella. Mas não te deixes enganar, só são iguais fisicamente. Por dentro, são completamente diferentes. Se eu fosse a ti tinha cuidado. – aconselhou com uma voz que eu não gostei. Como se estivesse a prever algo de mau. Porque é que eu havia de ter cuidado? Eu ainda sabia me defender de uma miúda!  
- Porque? – perguntei apreensivo.  
- Porque ela pareceu gostar de ti. Pelo simples facto que não lhe caíste aos pés. E quando a Kate quer uma coisa, ela vai atrás dela e faz tudo para a conseguir. Acho que ela não vai gostar muito de saber que preferiste a Bella a ela. – respondeu ela endireitando-se.  
Wow se ele queria assustar-me estava a conseguir. Eu não me queria tornar obsessão pessoal de ninguém.  
- Vá vamos tocar. – disse levantando-se.

Levantei-me também e sentei-me em frente ao piano.  
- Achas que ela vai voltar a falar comigo? – perguntei apreensivamente. O desespero invadiu-me. O que raio se está a passar comigo?  
- Claro que vai. Primeiro a Alice gosta de ti o que é óptimo para ti. Segundo não és o único que se está a apaixonar. Acredita, eu sei. – disse sorrindo e piscando o olho.  
Comecei a tocar a minha melodia. Mas da minha mente não saia o que acabara de ouvir. _"…não és o único que se está a apaixonar"_

**Bella POV**

- Kate! Aparece, sei que estás ai! – ordenei. Eu estava sentada há cerca de duas horas junto a um lago que existia na floresta. Eu sabia que a minha irmã estava ali, não sei como mas simplesmente sabia. Sentia-o.  
- Sempre muito perspicaz. – disse irónica saindo de cima de uma árvore. Veio ate mim e sentou-se a meu lado. – Que se passou? – perguntou-me olhando para a minha cara. Eu sabia que ela expressava sofrimento. Que eu estava a sentir.  
Nós contávamos tudo uma à outra. E não conseguíamos mentir. Pelo menos eu não.  
- Conheci um rapaz, aluno do Jasper, e não sei o que aconteceu, acabamos por nos beijar. – confessei olhando-a nos olhos e vendo o meu próprio reflexo – Mas isto não é possível, está errado, ele é humano. – disse começando a soluçar.  
Ela puxou-me para e abraçou-me.  
- Vai tudo ficar bem, maninha. – sussurrou ela enquanto me balançava. Eu continuei a soluçar.

**Kate POV**

Aquele humano lindo de morrer era a causa da minha irmã estar assim? Bom, eu não a podia censurar. Ele era fantástico. Mas por incrível que pareça ele simplesmente não se jogou para cima de mim. Não faz mal, eu gosto de rapazes difíceis e já que para ela era impossível eu não a ia contrariar. E além disso ele não seria humano por muito mais tempo se dependesse de mim. Aliás eu teria conseguido beijá-lo se o intrometido do meu irmão não tivesse aparecido. Aposto que foi aquela anã, eu adoro a Alice, mas ela sempre preferiu a Bella a mim. Aliás como toda a minha família. A Bella doce, meiga, boazinha. Como se eu não soubesse que a minha querida irmã era igual a mim, apenas o escondia bastante bem.  
- Vai ficar tudo bem, maninha. – disse consolando-a. Pois vai. Quando Edward cair aos meus pés. Sorri sabendo que ela não me via. Alguém iria preferir-me a mim em vez de Bella, uma vez na vida.

* * *

**Desculpem a demora de postarmos nesta Fic, mas achamos que valeu a pena a espera para um capitulo deste.  
O que será que Kate vai aprontar? Sera que Bella vai falar de novo com Edward?! Será Edward capaz de se ver no meio de duas irmãs gemeas?! Não percam o proximo capitulo, que nós tambem não! :D LOL**

**_Respostas às review's:_**

**My Odd World' - **Sim, Edward cmo humano é mesmo fofo, mas eu prefiro ele vampirao!! :D LOLOL

**Isa Stream - **Novo capitulo, acabadinho de ser feito :P

**Veronica - **Aqui esta mais um capitulo, demorou a sair, mas cá está ele!

**Mariie Swan - **Ainda bem que gostas e obrigada pelos parabens, esperamos que gostes deste cap!

**Yasmin - **Novo capitulo, Haaa então que achas-te do filme? Cá nós amamos! E amanha vou ver de novo (Cat)

**.Dakotta. - **Novo capitulo queridaaa, esperamos que gostes!

**Chantal Cullen - **Claro que vamos continuar. :D Esperamos que gostes deste.

**Anna - **Ainda bem que gostas e ainda bem que descobrimos este dom :) Esperamos que gostes deste novo capitulo tambem.

**Nadia - **Esperamos que gostes :)

**Ana e Lara - **Novo capitulo, esperamos que gostes querida.

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Novo capitulo :) Esperamos que gostes querida, depois da espera. HAHAH

**maaaiara - **Tambem gosto muito de Jasper, apesar do meu favorito ser mesmo Emmett (Cat) Esperamos que gostes deste capitulo, Kate vai mesmo tentar conquistar Edward, será que ela consegue? Há sempre historias que acabam mal, vamos lá ver :P


	4. Conselhos

**Capítulo IV  
Conselhos**

**POV Bella**

Depois de algum tempo a chorar, sem lágrimas, nos braços da minha irmã, recompus-me e endireitei-me, ficando sentada ao seu lado. Observei a paisagem que se estendia à nossa frente durante algum tempo, aquilo sempre me acalmava. Reparei que a minha irmã também estava pensativa, não queria interrompê-la mas eu precisava de conselhos e ninguém melhor que a minha gémea para mos dar? Aquela que melhor me conhecia e que mais gostava de mim.  
- Kate? – chamei olhando na sua direcção, ela virou-se para mim – O que é que eu devo fazer? Achas que me devo afastar dele? – perguntei murmurando a última parte. Era a única coisa que eu não queria fazer: afastar-me dele.  
Ela pareceu pensar um pouco, parecia que tentava encontrar as palavras certas.  
- Tu é que sabes, mana. Se eu fosse a ti, não me aproximava mais dele. Tu sabes que ele nunca vai aceitar o que nós somos. – respondeu ela num tom de voz frio que eu não lhe conhecia. Mas eu sabia que ela tinha razão. Comecei a soluçar novamente. Apoiei a cabeça nas mãos e os cotovelos nas pernas que estavam cruzadas.  
Ela abraçou-me. Apoiei a cabeça no seu ombro.  
- Desculpa, desculpa. – pediu ela falando no meu cabelo – Fui muito dura. Mas tu sabes que é verdade. Eu só não quero que tu sofras por causa dele. E a melhor forma de isso não acontecer é afastares-te dele. – disse com uma voz doce. Muito diferente da de alguns momentos atrás.  
Eu respirei fundo mas os soluços não paravam.  
- Eu..n..não..ssei..se..s…sou…ca…capaz. – gaguejei mas sabia que ela me tinha entendido.  
Ela beijou o topo da minha cabeça como fazia quando éramos pequenas.  
- É claro que és, meu amor. Tu és forte. – disse ela confiante.  
Finalmente os soluços pararam. Levantei-me encarando-a de frente. Ela sorria carinhosamente.  
- Obrigado por tudo. – agradeci abraçando-a fortemente.  
- De nada. – respondeu ela – Afinal para que servem as irmãs mais velhas? – perguntou num tom brincalhão.  
- Ei! Apenas um minuto! – disse largando-a e fingindo-me zangada cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.  
- Tens razão. – disse como se estivesse arrependida – Tenta apanhar-me bebé. – continuou levantando-se e deitando-me a língua de fora.  
Gargalhei e comecei a correr atrás dela.  
Sabia que também naquilo ela tinha razão. Apesar de sermos irmãs gémeas ela sempre me tinha protegido. Desde pequena. Quando alguém mais velho se metia comigo na escola era ela que me defendia, quando havia tempestades durante a noite e os trovões violentos me faziam tremer, era para a cama dela que eu ia dormir, quando eu não percebia a matéria de algum teste ela fazia-o por mim e até quando um dos meus namorados tentou abusar de mim, foi dela que ele levou um murro.  
Ela era aquela que melhor me conhecia, aquela que eu nunca iria temer porque ela nunca seria capaz de me fazer mal. Era a única que nunca me iria fazer mal.  
Quando reparei já estávamos em casa.

Alice veio a correr na minha direcção com uma expressão aterrada.  
- Oh Bella! – exclamou pendurando-se no meu pescoço e abraçando-me fortemente – Desculpa! – pediu e largou-me colocando-se à minha frente a falar e a mexer as mãos Eu vi o que aconteceu mas não deu tempo de avisar, embora eu também não acha-se que fosse mal, porque vocês gostam um do outro e tinha de acontecer e… - começou a falar rapidamente.  
- Alice! – exclamei interrompendo-a e ela calou-se – Não precisas de explicar mais. Já está tudo bem. A Kate já me aconselhou e já sei o que tenho de fazer. – disse com um sorriso para que ela percebesse que não a culpava por nada.  
Alice olhou para Kate, que conversava com Esme, com um olhar desconfiado e os seus olhos ficaram desfocados durante um momento. A minha irmã olhou para ela e sorriu abertamente, voltando a falar com a minha mãe adoptiva. E então os seus olhos ficaram desfocados novamente e ela ficou com uma expressão aterrorizada.  
Olhei para ela desconfiada.  
- Alice o que se passa? O que viste? – perguntei desconfiada.  
Ela demorou algum tempo a perceber que eu estava a falar com ela.  
- Ahm? Eu..a…vi que a loja da Chaneel vai fechar! Foi isso! Tenho de ir! Até logo! – disse rapidamente com um olhar ausente. E correu rapidamente até ao seu quarto.  
Eu sabia que ela me estava a mentir.  
- Está bem. – murmurei para o vazio.  
Esme e Kate continuavam a conversar ignorando o estado da minha irmã pequenina. Jasper devia estar com algum dos seus alunos pois eu ouvia palavras no andar de cima, pequenos murmúrios, mas pelo cheiro sabia que não se tratava de Ed…ninguém que conhecesse.  
- Eu vou para o meu quarto. – disse-lhes que anuíram com um sorriso.  
Kate veio até mim e abraçou-me.  
- Força, mana. – disse.  
- Obrigado por tudo. – agradeci, desenvencilhando-me do seu abraço.  
Em seguida fui para o meu quarto na minha velocidade.

Eu adorava o meu quarto. Era em tons de roxo e preto. Toda a mobília era preta, incluindo a cama. A colcha era roxo escuro com pequenos bordados em violeta, as almofadas eram do mesmo tom. Aos pés da cama estava um tapete roxo felpudo. Na parede contrária à da porta, existia uma parede de vidro que mostrava a floresta que se estendia pelas montanhas. Em frente à cama estava uma estante com divisões onde estavam, os meus livros, CD's, a minha aparelhagem de alta definição, os meus DVD's e também o leitor de DVD. E em cima estava um grande ecrã plasma. De cada um dos lados existia uma porta. A do lado esquerdo correspondia ao meu gigante closet, que todas as semanas, era inovado por Alice. Tínhamos a convencido (depois de muitas caras de cachorro abandonado) a varrer o shopping onde trabalhávamos apenas uma vez por semana. A do lado direito era a minha luxuosa casa-de-banho. Era toda em tons de preto e branco. As paredes e o chão eram de azulejos pretos, mas uma faixa de azulejos brancos passava pelo meio do chão e por duas das paredes. Uma das paredes era coberta por uma banheira preta muito moderna. Junto a ela estava um tapete branco felpudo. Ao lado existia uma sanita preta que no tampo tinha alguns desenhos em branco. Existia um grande espelho com uma bacia branca por baixo. Ao lado estava um pequeno armário preto com as gavetas brancas, onde eu guardava os meus cosméticos e outras coisas da minha higiene.

Peguei num dos livros da minha estante e sentei-me na grande cama, que não tinha utilidade, a não ser para pensar. É, quando se tem a eternidade fica-se muitas vezes a olhar para o tecto a pensar e a cama era uma boa forma de estar mais confortável.  
Coloquei uma das minhas almofadas atrás das costas e encostei-me. Abri na página em que tinha ficado na última vez e ia começar a ler quando senti a cheiro de Alice. Conseguia ouvir os passos dela de um lado para o outro em frente à porta do meu quarto. Fechei o livro e olhei impaciente na direcção da porta.  
Qual é o privilégio de se viver numa casa de vampiros se não se tem um minuto de sossego?!  
- Entra, Alice. – disse impaciente.  
Ela abriu a porta devagar e olhou para mim envergonhada.  
- Desculpa, Bella. – pediu – Será que podemos falar? – perguntou e notei que estava preocupada. Que seria? Será que se tinha chateado com o Jasper? Não, eles estavam bem quando eu sai.  
- Claro, Allie. – disse sorrindo. Ela entrou delicadamente no meu quarto e veio dançando até à minha cama, onde se sentou de pernas cruzadas à minha frente. Ficou a parecer ainda mais pequenina. Quase uma criança.  
Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio.  
- Então…? – comecei tentando incentivá-la a falar. Aquele silêncio estava a dar-me cabo dos nervos!  
- Eu…eu não sei por onde começar. – ela confessou mexendo as mãos.  
- O que raios se passa Alice? Tu nunca ficas assim! Foi alguma coisa com o Jazz? Aconteceu alguma coisa com alguém?! – exclamei exasperada.  
Ela negou com a cabeça.  
- Eu tive duas visões… - começou e calou-se.  
- E… - incentivei.  
- Elas são as duas igualmente preocupantes mas uma é pior que a outra. – disse com um ar tão sério como eu nunca lhe tinha visto.  
- E então vais contar-me ou não? – perguntei impaciente.  
- Vou, Bella. Só te peço que não me interrompas e me deixes falar até ao fim. – pediu agarrando as minhas mãos.  
Assenti.  
- Eu vi que tu tinhas decidido afastares-te do Edward de uma vez por todas, depois do que aconteceu no quarto do Jasper. E também vi a tua irmã a instigar o Edward contra ti. – disse ela.  
Ahm? Okay a primeira, tudo bem era verdade. Eu não me ia aproximar o suficiente para o magoar.  
Agora a segunda?! A minha irmã NUNCA faria isso! Alice tinha de estar enganada, afinal aquilo podia ter sido só uma ideia disparatada que tinha passado pela cabeça da Kate e ela tinha visto.  
- Alice, isso é impossível, quer dizer a minha irmã nunca faria isso. Tu podes te ter enganado, afinal tu vês decisões que as pessoas tomam e elas podem sempre mudar. Isso pode ter sido só uma ideia que passou pela cabeça da minha irmã. – disse decidida e com um sorriso.  
- Bella, mas para eu ver é preciso que a decisão tenha sido tomada, como tu própria disseste. Por isso não pode ter sido somente uma ideia. – disse ela num sussurro preocupado.  
- De certeza que ela tomou essa decisão hoje quando me foi consolar. Sabes como ela é protectora em relação a mim, e quando me viu mal, ela pensou que fosse culpa do Ed… - custava-me dizer o nome dele – dele. – emendei por fim.  
- O Jazz disse que a tua irmã estava a dar em cima dele no corredor. – confessou ela olhando para as nossas mãos que continuavam entrelaçadas.  
- Por favor, Ali! Tu sabes como é a Kate, não pode ver um homem bonito que começa logo a deitar charme! Mas ela nunca o teria feito se soubesse o que ele significava para mim. – disse com um sorriso e levantei as nossas mãos juntas apertando-as levemente.  
- Mas… - começou ela mas eu interrompia.  
- Por favor, Alice. Eu sei que confias nas tuas visões. Mas eu confio na Kate e ela nunca me trairia. Ela nunca me iria prejudicar. – afirmei confiante.  
- Okay, mas depois não digas que eu não te avisei. E eu vou continuar alerta. – afirmou ela obstinada.  
Revirei os olhos. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém tão teimoso como a pequenina Alice Cullen.  
- Teimosa como uma mula. – sussurrei.  
- Ei! Eu ouvi! – exclamou largando as minhas mãos empurrando-me.  
Gargalhámos as duas.  
- Agora – começou parando de rir. Parei também – vamos à minha outra visão.  
Olhei para ela séria.  
- Alice sobre isso não há nada para falar. – disse convicta.  
- Isabella Cullen! Como é que tu podes tomar esta decisão ridícula?! Afastares-te do amor da tua existência! – exclamou ela quase gritando enquanto fazia gestos com as mãos no ar.  
Olhei para ela assustada.  
Ela precisava de ser internada. Urgentemente. Se calhar devia falar com o Jasper. Será que ele sabia que a mulher dele era louca? Ah mas não seria eu a contar, eu odeio dar más notícias…  
- Bella! Importas-te de me prestar atenção? – perguntou ela emburrada por eu não a ouvir decentemente.  
- Não sei se quero. – declarei sincera.  
- Quer queiras quer não, vais ouvir-me! – exclamou.  
Olhei para ela admirada.  
Ela respirou fundo.  
- Já pensaste que se começares a evitar o rapaz, quando nem o conheces direito, ele vai ficar assustado? Vai pensar que fez alguma coisa de errado! O que tu vais fazer é tentar conhecê-lo melhor! Bella, eu já vi! O Jasper também já sentiu! Vocês foram feitos um para o outro! Não vais desistir à primeira dificuldade! Não precisas de desatar aos beijos com ele, mas deixa as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. Deixa o destino seguir o seu caminho e não o tentes impedir. Ele acaba sempre por vencer, faças tu o que fizeres. – declarou sem respirar. Eu absorvia cada palavra que ela dizia.  
- Mas… - comecei pensado que ela já tinha terminado.  
- Ah e eu não te quero ver o resto da eternidade lamuriando-te do que podias ter tido e não tiveste! Eu quero a minha melhor amiga feliz! – completou com um largo sorriso.  
- Obrigado, Allie. – agradeci abraçando-a fortemente – Eu vou pensar no que tu disseste. – disse sincera.  
- Isabella! Tu não vais pensar porra nenhuma! Vais fazer o que eu disse e ponto final! – exclamou com o dedo indicador em riste na frente do meus olhos.  
Olhei para ela assustada e divertida.  
- Sim, capitã! – exclamei marcando continência.  
Ela gargalhou.  
- Tu mereces ser feliz, Bellinha. – disse dando-me um beijo na testa.  
Fiz uma careta.  
- Ugh não me chames isso, por favor. – pedi rindo.  
Ela levantou-se e encaminhou-se até à porta abrindo-a.  
- Como tu quiseres…Bellinha! – exclamou saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si rapidamente. Atirei-lhe uma das minhas almofadas que acabou por bater na porta de madeira e cair no chão.  
Podia ouvir a pequena diabinha a rir no corredor.  
- Tu nunca me vais conseguir apanhar! – exclamou e graças à minha audição ouvi perfeitamente.  
Revirei os olhos.  
- Veremos! – exclamei divertida.

Voltei a encostar-me à almofada que continuava atrás de mim e estiquei as pernas.  
Alice tinha razão. Quem era eu para contrariar o destino? Eu até que podia conhecê-lo melhor, sabe-se lá eu até podia nem gostar dele. Ele podia ser um miúdo rico, convencido e arrogante. Um conquistador que me tinha feito cair pelo beicinho.  
Ele não era ninguém para me impedir de fazer aquilo que eu queria.  
E eu não o queria magoar. Se eu passasse a evitá-lo ele iria pensar que tinha feito algo. O que não era verdade.  
Quando reparei já tinha anoitecido. Será que ele já estava a dormir? Será que sonhava ou tinha pesadelos? E porque raio eu queria estar lá para o ver dormir?!  
Estás a passar-te, Bella!  
Okay e agora falo sozinha! Isto está a dar comigo em doida!  
- AHH! – gritei deitando-me de repente e colocando a almofada em cima da minha cabeça. Que mal fiz eu, hein?  
Ouvi a minha porta ser aberta.  
- Bella? Estás bem? Ouvimos-te gritar… - perguntou Jasper ao entrar no meu quarto com um tom de voz preocupado.  
- Ahh eu quero morrer! – exclamei e depois apercebi-me do que tinha dito – Outra vez! – emendei. A minha voz saia um pouco estranha por debaixo da almofada.  
Ouvi-o a gargalhar e senti um peso na minha cama.  
Tirei a almofada da minha cara e encarei-o. Ele estava sentado junto a mim com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.  
- Ainda bem que a minha desgraçada te diverte. – resmunguei irritada.  
Ele riu-se.  
Pensando era melhor internar logo o casalinho. Aquilo devia-se passar através do beijo ou então…ugh, okay chega de coisas perversas.  
- Desgraça?! Que desgraça? Acabaste de encontrar o amor da tua vida! Isso é o que toda as pessoas querem da vida, quer dizer, pelo menos as que vivem para sempre né? – perguntou piscando-me o olho divertido.  
- Chato. – voltei a resmungar agora com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Velha rezingona. – respondeu ele.  
Olhei para ele com uma raiva fingida.  
- Não sou nada. – murmurei fazendo beicinho. Uma imitação patética de Alice.  
Mas ele riu-se. E eu fui contagiada e acabei por me começar a rir também.  
- Obrigada. – disse parando de rir e joguei-me para cima dele abraçando-o.  
- Wow de nada. – disse rindo e abraçando-me de volta – Mas já agora porquê? – perguntou enquanto eu me afastava dele.  
- Por me fazeres rir e por me ajudares. Estava a precisar. – disse ainda com um largo sorriso nos lábios.  
- Não precisas agradecer. É para isso que servem os irmãos. – respondeu ele também a sorrir.  
- Bem mas eu vinha perguntar-te se querias ir caçar. Estou a precisar, amanhã estou cheio de aulas e a tentação está cada vez maior. – disse agora sério.  
- Sim, claro. – respondi levantando-me – Deixas-me só mudar de roupa. A tua linda mulher matava-me se eu sujasse isto. – disse apontando para a minha roupa.  
Ele riu-se.  
- É, eu conheço a peça. Espero por ti lá em baixo. – disse e após me dar um beijo na testa saiu na nossa velocidade.  
Eu suspirei e fui até ao meu closet.

Retirei de lá umas calças de fato-de-treino pretas e uma blusa de meia manga rosa choque. Despi a roupa que tinha vestida e vesti esta.  
Depois descalcei os meus sapatos finos e calcei uns ténis pretos com riscas rosas da Adidas.  
Por fim, prendi o meu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo na nuca.  
Sai do meu quarto e fui até à sala. Jasper estava no jardim interior da casa a falar ao telemóvel com alguém. Quando me viu fez-me sinal que espera-se um pouco.  
Apenas assenti. Não tentei ouvir a conversa pois não queria invadir a sua privacidade.  
- Então fica combinado assim. Okay, até amanhã. – disse ele para a pessoa do outro lado do telemóvel, enquanto se encaminhava para mim.  
E por fim fechou o telemóvel colocando-o em cima do pequeno móvel que estava ao nosso lado na sala. Não convinha levar o pequeno aparelho quando se ia caçar.  
- Desculpa ter-te feito esperar. Mas precisava mesmo de confirmar esta aula. – pediu sorrindo. Quem poderia negar algo a um sorriso daqueles?  
- Não faz mal. Não tive de esperar muito. Vamos? – perguntei.  
- Claro. – respondeu. E começamos a caminhar a caminhar lentamente até à porta em silêncio.  
- Vê se consegues apanhar uma velha rezingona. – gritei e afastei-me dele em segundos a correr.  
Ele gargalhou e correu no meu encalço. Saltei para cima de uma árvore e vi-o fazer o mesmo. Dei alguns saltos. A sensação de liberdade era uma das melhores coisas de se ser uma criatura como eu. Percebi que já estávamos suficientemente afastados da cidade. Nenhum humano vinha para aqui.

De repente senti o cheiro de alguns cervos ali próximos. Olhei para Jasper que se encontrava próximo de mim e ele assentiu.  
Deixei os meus instintos tomarem conta de mim. Agora eu era um verdadeiro animal. Um verdadeiro…monstro. Não tinha sentimentos, não tinha razão, não tinha pensamentos. Apenas sede. Sede de sangue.  
Alimentei-me de dois e Jazz de três. Ele estava mesmo a precisar.  
Quando estávamos saciados tanto quanto era possível começamos a caminhar calmamente.  
A noite já ia alta e só se ouvia o vento. Pois todos os animais se afastavam à nossa passagem. Todos tinham medo. Éramos os melhores predadores do mundo. E no entanto éramos aqueles que conviviam mais de perto com as suas presas.  
Como o mundo é irónico.  
- Jazz? – chamei.  
- Sim, Bells? – respondeu.  
- Amanhã tens muitas aulas? – perguntei esperando que ele percebesse o que eu queria saber.  
- Sim, tenho. – respondeu simplesmente.  
- Com muitos alunos diferentes? – perguntei.  
- Mais ou menos. – respondeu evasivamente e sem olhar directamente para mim.  
Suspirei frustrada.  
- Vais obrigar-me a perguntar né? – perguntei com um sorriso divertido.  
Ele gargalhou sonoramente. Imagino que a resposta fosse afirmativa.  
- Então… - comecei e respirei fundo – vais ter aulas com o Edward amanha? – perguntei de uma só vez.  
- Vou sim, maninha. – respondeu ele olhando para mim com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Eu sorri para mim. – Na verdade, era com ele que eu estava a falar abocado. Ele estava preocupado contigo e eu disse que tu querias falar com ele amanhã para lhe explicar porque tinhas saído assim. – explicou calmamente como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo .  
Ahm? Estanquei de repente com os braços esticados junto ao corpo e as mãos fechadas em punho.  
- Jasper _Daniel_ Cullen! O que é que tu foste fazer?! – perguntei exaltada quase a gritar. Ele olhou para mim por momentos mas continuou a andar como se não fosse nada.  
- Bella calma. Eu apenas fiz aquilo que tu querias fazer mas não tinhas coragem. – disse calmamente com um sorrisinho divertido no rosto e olhou na minha direcção.  
- Eu mato-te! – ameacei ainda irritada.  
- Lamento, mas chegaste tarde. Já estou morto. – respondeu cheio de humor negro e gargalhou.  
O meu corpo relaxou imediatamente. Sorri.  
Apressei-me a colocar-me a seu lado e comecei a caminhar novamente a seu lado.  
- Jazz mas eu nem sei o que lhe dizer. – choraminguei passado uns momentos.  
- Bella – disse parando e colocando as mãos sobre os meus ombros – segue o teu coração que ele vai saber o que dizer. – disse sorrindo.  
Eu sorri triste.  
- Mas ele está morto. O meu coração está morto. – afirmei olhando para os meus pés.  
Ele pegou no meu queixo e obrigou-me a olhar para os seus olhos dourados.  
- Acredita para isto, ele vai estar bem vivo. – afirmou confiante.  
Sorri agradecida.  
- Agora vamos se não Alice vai começar a reclamar que eu ainda não me arranjei decentemente para ir trabalhar! – exclamei divertida.  
Ele riu também.  
- O último a chegar é um ovo podre. – gritei afastando-me dele.  
- Ei Bella! Isso é coisa de criança! – exclamou ele.  
Eu apenas gargalhei e comecei a correr.  
- Batoteira! – gritou ele começando a correr atrás de mim.  
Chegámos em casa em segundos. Claro que eu ganhei.

Eu vinha a rir-me mas Jazz estava sério. Que se passou?  
- Passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntei enquanto abria a porta de casa.  
- Já vais ver. – disse ele continuando com uma cara séria. Muito diferente de há minutos atrás.  
Assim que entrámos em casa vi Kate a andar de um lado para o outro da casa.  
- Precisamos de falar Isabella! – exclamou ela assim que me viu. Os seus olhos estavam pretos da fúria.  
- Que se passa? – perguntei confusa. Ela nunca me chamava pelo nome completo.  
- Vamos para o meu quarto. – respondeu apenas. Fria. Subiu as escadas rapidamente e eu seguia. Olhei para os outros que me sorriam. Encolhi os ombros. Todos pareciam saber menos eu.

O quarto dela era igual ao meu, mas no lugar do roxo, no seu quarto imperava o preto. Até a casa de banho era nestes tons. Ela não deixara Allie decorá-lo ao contrário de mim, fora ela que escolhera tudo. Copiando apenas a arrumação do meu. Todo o resto estava ao gosto dela.  
Até o ar que se respirava ao entrar ali era diferente. Respirava-se sedução, sensualidade, ambição. Todas coisas que a minha irmã tinha. Mas não deixava de ser a minha irmã.  
Assim que entramos fechei a porta atrás de mim.  
- Mas o que raios se passa? Porque é que estás assim? – perguntei irritada. Não gosta que me escondessem coisas.  
Ela estava de costas para mim a olhar para o horizonte através da grande parede de vidro.  
- O que pensas que estás a fazer? Envolveres-te com um humano?! – perguntou abismada olhando para mim. Percebi que a sua fúria tinha se desvanecido um pouco.  
Baixei os olhos para o chão.  
- Não me vou envolver com ele. Apenas quero conhecê-lo melhor. Ser amiga dele. – sussurrei voltando a olhá-la.  
- Tu não podes! – exclamou – Eu proíbo-te! – ordenou .  
Olhei para ela incrédula.  
- Ahm? Tu proíbes-me?! Tu não mandas em mim! – gritei furiosa.  
Ela respirou fundo.  
- Bella, não era… - começou agora com uma voz mais calma.  
- Era sim! – interrompia – Era isso mesmo que querias dizer. Eu não sou mais frágil como era quando era humana, Kate! Eu sei defender-me e sou forte o suficiente para estar perto dele apenas como amiga. E eu nunca o mataria nem lhe faria mal! Não me perguntes como sei isso, mas sei! – exclamei num só fôlego.  
Ela olhava surpreendida para mim. Respirei fundo para me acalmar.  
- Bella, eu só quero proteger-te. Sabes que é muito arriscado ter-mos relações mais próximas com os humanos. – disse ela. Agora estava calma. Como era habitualmente.  
- Eu sei que me queres proteger-me. Mas eu não sou de vidro. E até tu já tiveste amigos humanos! – exclamei.  
- Sim. Mas foram coisas passageiras! Saídas de uma noite! – exclamou ela também.  
- Eu também tenho o direito de sair De me divertir. De interagir! Não posso ficar a eternidade fechada em casa, literalmente. – disse já farta. Estava farta que ela me tratasse como uma criança.  
- Faz como quiseres, Bella. Eu só não quero que te magoes. Mas tu parece que queres isso, então vai em frente. – disse resignada e virou-me as costas.  
Eu não queria que ela ficasse chateada comigo. Avancei até junto dela e toquei-lhe no ombro.  
- Kate… - chamei num sussurro como quem pede desculpas.  
Ela livrou-se na minha mão.  
- Agora sai. – ordenou ela com a voz magoada – Preciso de me arranjar para ir trabalhar. – explicou. E depois ficou em silêncio esperando que eu saísse.  
Sabia que agora não conseguiria nada dela. Não valia a pena. Conheci-a bem demais, para saber que agora não conseguiria ficar bem com ela. Tentaria mais tarde quando ela estivesse mais calma.  
- Bom trabalho. – desejei abrindo a porta e olhando um última vez para ela.  
- Igualmente. – respondeu dura.  
Suspirei e saí.

Entrei no meu quarto e sentei-me na cama.  
Tinha sido um dia de loucos. Até para uma vampira.

**POV Kate**

- Igualmente. – respondi dura.  
Ouvi-a suspirar e finalmente sair, deixando-me sozinha.  
Sentei-me na minha cama. Com as pontas dos dedos comecei a massajar as têmporas. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer!  
Eu sabia, quando voltei com a Bella do lago, que aquela duende tinha estado a conversar com ela sobre mim. Ou melhor, tinha-a estado a avisar sobre mim.  
Mas felizmente a minha querida irmãzinha era demasiado ingénua para acreditar nela. Ela nunca pensaria que eu pudesse querer ficar com o Edward, sendo que sabia que ela estava caídinha por ele.  
Claro que ela não me conhecia minimamente.  
Eu sempre tinha vivido na sua sombra. A Bella boazinha, linda, meiga, honesta, simpática, educada...  
Argh!  
Quando era humana lembro-me de ouvir a minha mãe dizer: _Devias ser mais como a Bella, Kate. Como a minha Isabella.  
_Mas a querida Isabella era na verdade uma cobarde. Nunca fora capaz de se defender sozinha, sempre com medo de tudo. Sempre a pedir-me conselhos.  
Mas apesar de tudo isto era ela que conseguia sempre os melhores namorados. Os rapazes atraíam-se pela sua ingenuidade e timidez. Pela sua beleza sofisticada.

E foi isto que quase a levou a ser abusada por uma das suas "conquistas". E quem é que a salvou? Claro, a irmã da Bella Swan. Que estava a um canto a remoer-se de inveja da irmã que tinha conquistado o capitão da equipa de futebol. Enquanto a santa Isabella permanecia imóvel de medo antecipando o que estava prestes a acontecer.  
Nada disto mudou quando nos transformamos em vampiras.  
Bella sempre teve um auto-controlo incrível para uma recém-nascida. E claro eu também. Carlisle afirmava que nunca tinha visto nada como nós. Mas houve um dia em que passamos perto de um acampamento de dez humanos enquanto caçávamos. Estava eu, Bella e Jasper. Eles afastaram-se um pouco de mim, perseguindo uma pequena manada de cervos. Não sei bem o que aconteceu mas pelo que pareceu alguém caiu no acampamento e acabou por se magoar a sério, só sei que o cheiro a sangue quente era muito forte e eu não consegui resistir. Ataquei-os e quando os meus irmãos se aperceberam já era tarde demais para me deterem. Claro que nenhum deles me criticou, diziam que era normal mo meu primeiro ano como vampira. Mas eu via as caras de desilusão cada vez que olhavam para mim. Em comparação as caras de pleno orgulho que tinham para a minha irmã. Claro que a querida Bella se massacrou dizendo que devia ter ficado junto de mim, para me proteger, para me impedir de fazer aquilo.  
E eu tive que a consolar, dizer que a culpa não era dela. Quando a única coisa que eu queria era que a culpa fosse de alguém menos minha. Ignorando por completo os meus sentimentos em prol dos dela.  
A partir daí entrei num regime de puro sacrifício. Comecei por caçar todos os dias e depois estava em contacto com humanos durante bastantes horas. Cada semana comecei a caçar cada vez menos e a aumentar o tempo com os humanos. Eu ia provar que era tão boa como ela.

Passados alguns meses eu pedi ao meu pai adoptivo para trabalhar com ele no hospital. Ele estava relutante em aceitar, mas decidiu dar-me uma oportunidade. Ele ensinou-me o básico, forjamos os documentos da universidade e o resto, eu aprendi ao vê-lo trabalhar. Nunca me senti tentada em sugar um dos meus pacientes, por muito mal que eles estivesse. Hoje eu sou uma das médicas mais prestigiadas. A minha família ficou orgulhosa e muito surpreendida. Mas a minha irmã continuou sendo a preferida. Sempre a doce e ingénua Bella.  
Eu agora tinha os homens que queria. E Edward não seria excepção.  
Aquela anã e o seu marido idiota tinham conseguido convencê-la a aproximar-se dele com o propósito dele não sofrer pelo repentino afastamento dele. Claro que a minha querida mana se deixou levar na conversa deles para variar.  
Quando ela e Jasper saíram para caçar, a anã foi toda feliz contar as boas novas à nossa mãe, Esme, e foi ai que eu descobri. Eles estavam destinados a ficar juntos. O futuro dizia-o. Nada os podia separar.  
Nada a não ser eu.  
E como dizem, o futuro pode sempre mudar.  
A minha maninha veria o que é ver o homem de quem gostamos nos braços da irmã gémea.  
Porque pela primeira vez, alguém me iria preferir a mim em vez dela.  
- Kate? Estás pronta? – chamava Carlisle da porta.  
Demorei um minuto a recompor-me o suficiente para lhe responder.  
- Estou quase. Desço já, Encontramo-nos lá em baixo. – respondi tentando esconder a minha revolta.  
- Okay. – respondeu ele e ouvi os seus passos a afastarem-se e a descerem as escadas.  
Levantei-me e respirei fundo, como se precisasse.

Precisava de me acalmar para ir trabalhar. E precisava de falar com a minha irmã. Agora não podia ser já estava atrasada, mas ela não podia ficar chateada comigo ou pensar que eu estava chateada com ela. Isso iria atrapalhar os meus planos.  
Entrei no meu closet. O que é que eu vou vestir hoje? Pensei.

**POV Bella**

Fui até à casa-de-banho, despi-me e entrei na banheira. Era bom sentir a água quente contra o meu corpo de mármore gelado. Coloquei um pouco de champô de morango e gel-de-banho de baunilha de menta. Adorava estes cheiros e graças ao meu olfacto apurado conseguia ver cada partícula dos diferentes cheiros e aromas. O que era maravilhoso.  
É ser vampira tem o seu lado bom.  
Retirei toda a espuma do meu corpo e cabelo e mais uma vez a sensação da água quente relaxando todos os membros do meu corpo tomou conta de mim.  
De repente alguém começou a bater freneticamente na porta.  
Concentrei-me no cheiro dessa pessoa tentando ignorar todos os outros que estavam à minha volta e em cada parte do meu corpo. Claro só podia ser ela.

Desliguei a água e coloquei uma toalha preta felpuda no cabelo e outra a envolver-me o tronco. Sai de dentro da banheira e dirigi-me à porta que dava acesso ao quarto.  
Abri-a e ali estava ela sentada na minha cama com a maior cara de aborrecimento que eu já tinha visto.  
- Estava a ver que ias lá ficar pela eternidade! – exclamou ela levando as mãos ao ar. Sempre muito dramática.  
- Eu acho que o problema seria mesmo a água quente sabes? – comentei retoricamente como se realmente considerasse essa hipótese.  
Ela olhou para mim e revirou olhos.  
- Idiota. – disse.  
- Parva. – respondi.  
- Teimosa.  
- Pequena. – disse indo directa ao ponto fraco dela. A sua altura.  
Ela olhou para mim de boca aberta.  
- Nunca pensei que descesses tão baixo Isabella Cullen. – disse com uma falsa surpresa enquanto abanava a cabeça.  
- Como se tu não soubesses o que eu ia dizer. – resmunguei encaminhando-me para o closet.  
- Tens razão, sabia. Mas até que foi engraçado. – comentou vindo atrás de mim.  
Começou a mexer nas minhas roupas e eu já sabia o que ela estava a fazer. Peguei-lhe suavemente nos pulsos.  
- Alice, hoje eu decido a minha roupa. – afirmei firme.  
Ela olhou para mim e fez um bico.  
- Hum espera. – ordenou e os seus olhos ficaram sem foco por uns segundos.  
Rolei os olhos.  
- Okay, podes escolher. – decidiu. Larguei-lhe os pulsos.  
- Obrigado. – agradeci com uma falta simpatia.  
- De nada. – respondeu mostrando-me a língua – Daqui a 15 minutos lá em baixo. – disse e colocou-se em bico de pés para me dar um beijo na bochecha.  
- Lá estarei. – respondi começando a procurar uma roupa para vestir.  
Ouvi-a sair do quarto e entrar no dela. Provavelmente já tinha visto o que ia vestir. Ela bem que me podia ter dado uma pista.

Continuei a procurar até que encontrei.  
Uma mini-saia xadrez cinzenta e rosa claro. Um pólo de manga comprida com decote em V no mesmo tom de rosa. Por baixo vesti uma roupa interior preta básica.  
Vesti-me e calcei umas botas sem salto cinzentas. Sentei-me na cama a pentear os meus cabelos. Fui até à caixa onde estavam os meus acessórios e retirei de lá um lenço comprido cinzento e uma bandolete com uma pequena flor de lado no mesmo tom.  
Olhei-me no grande espelho que tinha dentro do closet. Acho que estava apresentável. A bandolete dava-me um ar doce e os meus cabelos caiam em cachos até meio das minhas costas.  
Vesti a minha gabardine preta e atei o seu cinto na cintura. Peguei na minha mala do mesmo tom, extra gigante como Alice costumava dizer.  
Sai do quarto e desci as escadas. Claro que Alice ainda não estava lá. Senti-a chegar nesse preciso momento.  
- Claro que teria ficado muito melhor se fosse eu a escolher. Mas até que está razoável. – comentou.  
Virei-me para ela com um falso sorriso.  
- Muito obrigado maninha querida. – agradeci sarcástica.  
- De nada. – respondeu ela mostrando-me a língua novamente.  
- Infantil. – murmurei.  
- Chata. – respondeu.  
Revirei os olhos. Ela tinha um vestido amarelo canário atado ao pescoço que tinha um decote em V, era justo por baixo dos seios e depois caía solto até debaixo dos joelhos. Calçava umas sandálias pretas. Tinha uma gabardine igual à minha mas a dela estava aberta. Tinha uma pequena bolsa amarela na mão direita que eu imaginei que fosse a sua mala. Perguntava-me o que é que ela conseguia colocar ali dentro.  
- Então vamos? – perguntou.  
- Claro. – respondeu e saíamos as duas em direcção à garagem onde estava o seu porche.  
Entrámos nele e ela arrancou a alta velocidade pelas ruas de Lisboa em direcção ao shopping. Chegámos lá em poucos minutos pois Allie sabia quais as ruas com menos trânsito. Uma coisa que dava sempre jeito.

Dirigimo-nos para a nossa loja e passado pouco tempo estava os clientes começaram a chegar.  
O dia passou calmo, sempre a ser simpática para os clientes e a ajudá-los no que podia. Quando não estava a atender a ninguém dava por mim a olhar para a porta. Não sei porquê mas esperava vê-lo entrar por aquela porta com a irmã, uma espécie de repetição do dia anterior.  
No fim do dia suspirei cansada. Eram seis da tarde. Ontem já tínhamos fechado mais cedo onde não podíamos voltar a fazê-lo hoje. Mas Jasper tinha dito aquilo ao Edward.  
Fui para atrás do balcão. A única cliente que estava acabava de ser atendida por Alice e agora ela estava a dar-lhe alguns conselhos de como aquelas roupas ficariam melhores e coisas assim. Coloquei o cotovelo em cima do balcão e apoiei o meu queixo na mão. Fiquei a olhar para um ponto no espaço vazio.  
Estava a pensar nele claro. Tinha uma necessidade inexplicável de o ver, De saber como ele estava, de saber se sentia saudades minhas…  
- Bella? Alô Bella? Bella! – chamava Alice com uma mão a passar à passar à frente dos meus olhos.  
Não lhe respondi. Apenas me endireitei e olhei para ela.  
- Vai para casa. – ordenou ela e começou a dobrar as roupas que estava em cima do balcão e eu nem tinha reparado.  
- Ahm? – perguntei confusa.  
- Sim e podes levar o meu carro. – disse ela e entregou-me a chave.  
- Eu não te vou deixar sozinha aqui na loja. E muito menos a ires sozinha para casa e a pé, às tantas da noite! – exclamei teimosa. Embora eu quisesse fazer aquilo que ela me ordenara.  
Ela começou a rir à gargalhada.  
- Por amor de Deus, Bella! Como se me fosse acontecer alguma coisa! E eu já vi e posso aguentar perfeitamente o movimento da loja a partir de agora. – explicou ela. Mas eu continuei a olhá-la céptica. Não a queria ver por aí sozinha a meio da noite. Ela olhou para mim e revirou os olhos - Mas se ficas mais descansada podes pedir ao Jazz para me vir buscar. – disse suspirando.  
- Mas… - comecei. Ainda não estava plenamente convencida.  
- E eu sei que tens de ir conversar com a pessoa que te fez ficar o dia todo a olhar para a porta da loja. – disse divertida enquanto arrumava algumas camisolas numa das prateleiras.  
Eu olhei para o chão envergonhada. Se pudesse estaria mais vermelha que um tomate. Não podia acreditar que ela se tinha apercebido.  
- Okay, já me convenceste. – disse resignada. E fui até ela. – Até logo, Aliie. O Jay vai vir te buscar. – disse e abracei-a forte.  
- Esta bem, chata. Boa sorte. – disse retribuindo o abraço.  
Larguei-a e corri o mais devagar que conseguia até ao estacionamento. Arranquei a alta velocidade pelas ruas de Lisboa, ultrapassando todos os carros e cheguei em questão de minutos. Era por isto que eu não gostava muito de conduzir. Podia ser mortal. Claro que não para mim.

Parei o carro na garagem e sai rapidamente dele. Entrei na casa velozmente e corri até ao andar de cima. Naquele momento Jasper e Edward saiam do quarto do primeiro. Vinham a conversar sobre qualquer assunto que eu não percebi.  
Os seus olhos esmeralda encaravam-me receosos. E surpresos. Eu estava completamente vidrada e aterrorizada. Toda a coragem tinha se desvanecido e eu esquecera-me completamente do que era suposto dizer.  
- Bom, vou deixar-vos sozinhos. – ouvi Jazz dizer. Parecia-me que ele estava muito longe.  
- Bella reage! – exclamou de modo a que só eu ouvisse ao passar por mim.  
Nesse momento percebi que tinha de falar algo. Abanei a cabeça e aclarei a garganta.  
- Achas que podemos falar? – perguntei tentado não encarar os seus olhos que me deixavam sem reacção.  
- Sim, claro. – concordou ele rapidamente.  
- Então vamos até ao meu quarto. – disse começando a caminhar. Abri a porta e entrei com ele no meu encalço. - Fecha a porta. – pedi enquanto me sentava na minha cama.  
Ficamos em silêncio durante o que me pareceu uma eternidade. Eu não sabia por onde começar. Ele caminhou até perto de mim ficando a mais ou menos dois metros de distância. Vi-o pelo canto do olho a passar a mão pelo cabelo bronze deixando-o ainda mais despenteado. Mais irresistível. Não é hora para isso Bella!  
- Então… - começou ele quebrando o silêncio incómodo – o Jasper disse que querias falar comigo sobre o que se passou ontem… - disse incitando-me a falar. O que é que eu lhe ia dizer? Que era uma vampira sedenta e que por isso não me podia aproximar dele como queria?  
Ele percebeu que eu não ia dizer nada. Suspirou.  
- Bella, eu só te quero pedir desculpa. Sei que nos conhecemos à pouquíssimo tempo e que aquilo foi um erro. E não o deveria ter feito. Desculpa, se te assustei. – pediu olhando para o chão. Me assustado? Não me assustava com tão pouco! Quanto a ter sido um erro, eu tinha que concordar com ele…aquilo não devia ter acontecido. Mas de certa forma tinha-me magoado ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.  
Percebi que agora era a minha vez de dizer algo.  
- Não assustas-te, Edward. Eu só…não estava à espera. Mas eu retribui e por isso a culpa também foi minha. Eu queria pedir-te desculpa pela forma como reagi. Não deveria ter saído assim. Espero que ainda possamos ser amigos. – disse tudo com um tom de voz ameno e sem querer enfatizei a palavra _"amigos". _Por momentos pareceu-me ver uma expressão de tristeza passar pelo seu rosto maravilhoso.  
Mas desapareceu logo depois para dar lugar a uma careta.  
- Eu desculpo-te se tu me desculpares. – disse parecendo uma criança pequena.  
Gargalhei. Não acreditava que ele tinha dito aquilo.  
- Estás desculpado. – disse.  
- Ainda bem. – disse ele com um sorriso que quase lhe rasgava a cara. Percebi que era uma espécie de brincadeira não me desculpar.  
Agora era a minha vez.  
- Então e eu? – perguntei com a cara mais triste que consegui. Enterrei a cara nas mãos como se realmente fosse chorar.  
Ouvi o seu coração a acelerar.  
- Ai! Desculpa! – pediu quase suplicando e ajoelhando-se à minha frente a agarrar as minhas mãos. O seu toque quente surpreendeu-me e apercebi-me que gostava. Ele estava realmente preocupado – Estava a tentar ser engraçado. Não te queria fazer chorar, por favor… - começou a balbuciar muito rápido.  
Interrompi-o olhando para ele divertida.  
- Pára de me pedir desculpa. – ordenei gargalhando.  
Ele olhou para mim mais que surpreso.  
- Tu és maléfica, Isabella Cullen. – repreendeu-me levantando-se e colocando as mãos na cintura.  
Gargalhei levantando-me também.  
- Então não conheces realmente a Alice. – revelei-lhe.  
Ele apenas sorriu e manteve o seu olhar em mim. Parecia que estava relutante em perguntar-me algo.  
- Bella agora que somos amigos posso, fazer-te uma pergunta? – perguntou-me relutante.  
- Acabaste de a fazer. – respondi.  
- Então posso fazer mais uma? – perguntou.  
- Voltaste a fazê-lo.  
Ele bufou visivelmente irritado pela minha falta de colaboração. Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.  
Eu ri-me e dirigi-me para o meu closet. Depois desta conversa iria apetecer-me um banho.  
- Pergunta o que quiseres. – disse já dentro da outra divisão.  
Ele foi até à porta do closet. Continuei de costas para ele.  
- Porque é que disseste que eras um monstro? – perguntou e eu parei de me mexer subitamente. O que é que eu lhe ia dizer? Ele percebeu o meu estado – Se não quiseres responder eu compreendo. – disse.  
- Não, não. – disse virando-me para ele – Eu disse que era um monstro por ter correspondido ao beijo. Eu não o deveria ter feito. Não queria que pensasses que sentia algo por ti. – respondi tentando parecer sincera. Agradeci por não poder corar. Se não a minha mentira já teria sido apanhada.  
Ele pareceu surpreso e triste.  
- Ah entendo. És um bocado exagerada não? – perguntou-me e não percebi o seu tom.  
- É, um bocado. – confirmei fazendo uma careta.  
- Mas deixa-me dizer-te. – disse aproximando-se – És o monstro mais bonito que eu já vi. – confessou enquanto acarinhava a minha bochecha.  
Afastei-me e sorri envergonhada.  
- Como se já tivesses visto algum. – bufei para o irritar. O que não resultou.  
Ele gargalhou divertido.  
- Tens razão. – confessou encostando-se ao batente da porta do closet.  
Voltei a olhar para as minhas roupas. Precisava tomar banho. Mas não o queria mandar embora. Estava a gostar da sua companhia. Era quente e fazia-me sentir bem. Queria mantê-lo comigo para _sempre.  
_- Que achas de irmos sair esta noite? – perguntou-me apanhando-me de surpresa.

* * *

***Aparecem depois de muito tempo desaparecidas***

**Nos sabemos que andamos desaparecidas, mas temos tido muitos trabalhos e testes e não temos tido muito tempo para escrever. Mas acho que este capitulo é super grande para nos perdoarem pela demora :P vamos tentar ser mais rapidas com os proximos e com as outras fic's.  
Em relaçao ao "Jasper DANIEL Cullen!" Nos demos-lhe o nome de Daniel como segundo nome para dar mais enfase à esclamação de Bella.**

**_Respostas às Review's:_**

**Veronica - **Novo capitulo no ar, esperamos que gostes querida.

**Dani Cullen.94 - **Novo capitulo.

**Hellena D. Cullen - **Sim continuamos. Esperemos que gostes deste novo capitulo.

**Dakotta - **Pedimos desculpa pela demora, aqui esta novo capitulo.

**TatyPerry - **Sim, Jasper tera uma grande influencia nesta historia :)

**Sol Swan Cullen - :) **Esperamos que gostes do capitulo :)

**Katy J. Cullen - **Muito obrigada, espero que gostes ;)

**Anne - **Obrigada querida, nos agradecemos :)

**Mariie Swan - **Nao a unica diferença delas é as suas personalidades :P

**Anna - **Não, a Bella não é igual à Kate, é mesmo o oposto dela. Neste capitulo explica melhor porque é que Kate nao gosta muito da sua irma gemea.

**My Odd World' - **Bella e Edward ja se falam :) E sim Kate é muito safada mesmo, mas ainda vai ser muito mais.

**Queremos Review's!  
*Fogem antes que sejam atingidas por objectos nao identificados por teres demorado tanto tempo a actualizar!***


	5. Aviso

Olá,

Pedimos desculpa por não termos postado mais, mas a fic **NÃO** está abandonada!  
Simplesmente com o final do ano lectivo eu e a Daniela temos tido exames e trabalhos quase todos os dias.

Mal este pesadelo, chamado escola, acabe nos returnamos à fic a todo o vapor.  
Espero que compreendem e que não nos abandonem =)

Beijos,  
Cat e Dan


End file.
